Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate transfer system and a substrate processing system.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136981 discloses a substrate transfer system including a substrate transfer robot that transfers a substrate to a different position.
The substrate transfer system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136981 includes a robot (substrate transfer robot) that includes a lower arm, an upper arm, and a hand. The lower arm is rotatable on a horizontal surface relative to a base. The upper arm is rotatable on the horizontal surface relative to the lower arm. The hand is rotatable on the horizontal surface relative to the upper arm. The robot of the substrate transfer system is disposed in a robot installment area defined between a cassette apparatus (first apparatus) and a processing apparatus (second apparatus). The cassette apparatus accommodates substrates, and the processing apparatus processes a substrate.